Lion King 3 The Age Of Queen Kiara's Reign Book 1
by BBRAEFAN12
Summary: This my take on what i believe would happen in the Lion King 3 if Disney ever released it but that may never come to fruition


Prologue/Kiara's First Royal Decree

Hours after the end of The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride

Nala's P.O.V. currently it's nighttime just hours ago my daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu helped reunite both our pride and Kovu's mother Zira's pride together after a decade of seperation but not without a little bloodshed during a huge final confrontation between both prides but before anymore serious blood was spilled Kiara and Kovu arrived just in time to stop more bloodshed from happening by persuading both sides that it was pointless to continue on fighting the first lioness to join our pride was Kovu's older sister Vitani the other lioness's followed suit the only one who wanted to continue fighting was Zira herself and even after Kiara's plea to end the conflict Zira was not going to let up and then Zira launched herself at my husband Simba but Kiara jumped in between them and instead of attacking my husband Kiara and Zira tumbled towards a cliff overlooking a river and even though Kiara still tried to save Zira, Zira's fate had already been sealed because while she tried to reach Kiara's outstreched paw Zira lost her grip and then she plunged into the roaring river never to be found again as soon as Zira was long gone Kiara walked back to where Zira's pride, Kovu, Simba, Myself, Timmon and Pumbaa, and Vitani currently stood where we had been before Zira's deathi then walked over to my daughter and nuzzled her to which she did to me in return then Simba walked over and said Kiara i'm proud of you to which she responded back to her father thanks daddy and you all know what happens next.

two days later

Kiara's point of view after sleeping for 10 hours after a long day of attending to the needs of my subjects i walked out to the top of Pride Rock and watched the sunrise over the horizon after a while i heard heavy footsteps behind me i then turned my head towards where the footsteps i heard came from i then noticed it was my father Simba i then said Morning Daddy sleep well to which he responded by saying yes i slept well how about you Kiara did you sleep well to which i nodded i then said Daddy i've been thinking and i want to have my first royal decree to be to allow the hyenas to return to the Pride-Lands

to which he kinda frowned and walked up to me and sat down next to me and then said Kiara this is a very big decree to issue are you one-hundred precent possitive to which i replied yes i am sure this came to me yesterday after i walked over to the Elephant Graveyard to check on the hyenas living situation there and i what i saw there shocked me to my core they were all starving even the pups were from extreme malnutrition from the lack of food and milk from their mothers breasts i then said with tears in my eyes Daddy we have to help them even though lions and hyenas are sworn enemies we can't allow them to suffer like this it's not right to just sit by idle while they starve to death slowly to which my father comforted me and said i agree Kiara what's happening in the graveyard is not right during my rule had i known what the exact conditions were like in the graveyard i would've allowed the hyenas to hunt in the pride-lands i completely agree with you that they should be allowed to return to the pride-lands i then said I'm very surprised that you agree with me Daddy i thought that you would have been completely against the decree given your history with them to which he replied well times are changing so i have as well i then said Thanks Daddy i'm going to head over to the graveyard and inform the matriarch there of the decree i will see you later i then made my way down Pride-Rock and headed towards the Elephant Graveyard after a few minutes i arrived at the outskirts of the graveyard i then walked over to the two stationed guards by the enterance i then said to them i'm here to see matriarch Shenzi to which one said go ahead Queen Kiara but no funny bussiness i then walked into the graveyard after a while i found the matriarchh's den i then walked through the cave enterance and continued walking until i found the main living area it was at this point that i noticed Shenzi talking to her friends Banzai and Ed i then walked up to them and said Hello Shenzi to which she gave me a short bow and then said Hello Queen Kiara what can i do for you this fine day and i replied that she didn't have to do anything for me but i had some very good news that she would like to which she chocked her head appearing very interested and said what kind of good news to which i replied back that it's my first royal decree which will allow for the hyenas full access to the pride-lands on the fair condition of not over hunting the herds and for you, banzai, and ed will recive a very special reward i then said how would you three like to be my royal bodyguards you can talk it over with each-other if you like to which she nodded and then motioned for the other two to follow her and then they walked over to a corner of the room and after about five minutes they walked back and Shenzi then spoke saying this decree is very fair for all of us you and King Kovu don't have to worry about clan over-hunting the herds and after talking it over with banzai and ed the three of us have decided that we will accept this great royal honor as your royal bodyguards we will protect you and your family i then said when we are around my subjects it is mandatory that you call me Queen Kiara but when we aren't you are allowed to call me just Kiara to which they responded by yes Kiara i then said well it's about time to leave and head back to Pride-Rock are you ready to leave to which they responded yes we are and with that the four of us started our trek back to Pride Rock.


End file.
